VeggieTales 12 Stories in One: Scrapped Special Edition
You have seen the all 12 episodes of VeggieTales 12 Stories in One. But you haven't seen the prototype edition of it! Get ready for a very special Scrapped Edition of VeggieTales 12 Stories in One! The unfinshed prototype was uploaded to YouTube on December 31, 2018. The finished prototype for Part 1 was uploaded to Youtubed on Jul 17, 2019. Plot You have watched VeggieTales 12 Stories in One. But you haven't seen the scapped edition of it! In this edition, you'll get to see the protoype versions of all the episodes from VeggieTales 12 Stories in One. It includes scrapped scenes, prototype versions of songs you've heard in the Original version and many many more! Theme Song �� * Camelot from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail." ** Clips from Josh and the Big Wall The Letter * Kevin MacKallister from Chicago (When Does Junior Daydream?) Songs �� (Part 1) When Does Junior Daydream To be added... God Wants Me to Love My Enemies? To be Added... Are You Day Dreaming To be added... Captain Willow and the Chocolate Factory To Be added... Dave and the Tiny Meatball! To Be added... The Oy That Saved Christmas �� To be added.. Special Guest Stars TBD Episodes Part 1 (July 17, 2019) * When Does Junior Daydream? * God Wants Me to Love My Enemies?!? * Are You Day Dreaming? * Captain Willow and the Chocolate Factory * Dave and the Tiny Meatball! * The Oy That Saved Christmas ��! Part 2 (TBD) * A Very Random Sing ��-Along! / Very Random Songs �� (Later changed to A Very Ridiculous Sing ��-Along! / Very Ridiculous Songs ��) * Larry-Boy! and the Gas from Outer Space! * Josh and the Fall of the Israelites! Part 3 (TBD) * The Blueberry �� and the Treehouse * The End of Spookiness: More Really Ridiculous Songs �� * Larry-Boy and the Power of Fireworks! Ending Credits TBD Differences from the original 12 Stories in One When Does Junior Daydream? To be added... God Wants Me to Love My Enemies? * And Jr's Dad wasn't gonna punch Pa Grape or Pee on anything. * Junior wasn't gonna cuss. Instead, he just screamed and walks home being angry. Are You Day Dreaming To be added... Captain Willow and the Chocolate Factory * Bob gets killed when he falls in the sink instead of him getting hit by an Invisible Coin Block and not getting killed * George watches a fanmade channel called the Violence Channel which has a show called Xtreem Wipeout on his Television. This was later changed to George watching Bob getting hit by an Invisible Coin Block. * The dialogue in which George talked about the Blue Coney was voiced by TheComputerNerd20100. Later, this was changed and have it unspoken with words showing what he said. * Laura didn't say Good Morning to George. * The Dry Mix box didn't get repaired. Dave and the Tiny Meatball To be added... The Oy That Saved Christmas �� To be added... Category:TheComputerNerd29100 Category:YouTube Category:Whatarecorder Buddy Category:TheComputerNerd20100